Black Operations: Volume 2
by Miguel Bea
Summary: Nick, Paul, and the girls are back for more action, romance, and mysteries. It's been fourteen months.


Black Operations

Season 2, Episode 1

Fourteen Months

SEASON PREMIERE!

Sam: Boy, do I love the weekend.

Kim: You said it Sam

Sam: Heard from your Boy-Friend recently

Kim: You mean Max? No. Haven't heard from him in nearly a week.

Sam: That's too bad

Kim: Well, maybe I'll see him again. You never know.

(BANG ON WINDOW)

Sam: What the...!?

(Topless male in red shorts runs off)

Sam and Kim: Kisang!!!

(Fourteen months later)  
Nick: That sure was a great camping trip  
Paul: You said it buddy boy  
Nick: Here, I got that (takes a sleeping bag from Paul)  
Paul: Thanks, I'll go check the messages  
Nick: (follows Paul) I wonder who called this time  
Paul: Me too. Ok well... (presses messages button)  
Voice: You have four new Messages. First Message...  
Sam: Hey Nick. I miss you. I was wondering when we could... get together. Call me.  
(end of message)  
Paul: Was that...?  
Nick: Yes  
(Nick erases message)  
Voice: Message erased.  
Next message...  
Daniel: YOU SUCK!  
(end of message)  
Paul: Same old lame ass  
(Paul erases message)  
Chris: Hey guys! Just checkin' in on my amigos. Smell ya later!  
(Nick erases message)

Voice: Message erased  
Next message...

Kisang: Hey Nick, Paul.  
Nick and Paul: Oh my god.  
Kisang: It's your old pal, Kisang.  
Listen and listen good.  
You niggas are gonna pay for what you did to me.  
Watch your backs mother-fuckas

Voice: Message erased  
End of new messages  
(Nick hangs up)  
Paul: How has that son of a bitch managed to keep such a low profile and still occasionally stalking Kim?  
Nick: I don't know. Anyways, I was thinking that we should go back to Palo Alto now. I mean, it's only 7:00  
Paul: Okay. Why don't we take my new Honda Accord.  
Nick: Fine by me. Here (throws keys) Catch.  
(they exit)  
(ON THE ROAD)  
Paul: I can't believe we're finally returning to Palo Alto  
Nick: Yeah. How long HAS it been?  
Paul: Almost a year  
Nick: Wow... So, how much farther do we have  
Paul: According to the map. Like 20 or 30 minutes  
Nick: Cool  
(25 minutes later)  
(Nick pulls onto Marion Ave)  
Nick: Here we are  
Paul: Yeah. Hey, is that the girls?  
Nick: Yeah, I think it is. (yells) Hey Kim, Sam  
(girls run inside Sam's house)  
Nick: Huh. That was weird.  
(INSIDE NICK'S)  
Paul: I wonder what those two are up to  
Nick: I wish I knew Paul. I wish I knew.  
Paul: Hey, how about we watch some Smallville reruns  
Nick: Sure. I'm up to that  
(Sit down on couch)  
(Turn on tv)  
(smallville theme song playing)  
(LATER)  
(Girls come in wearing just bathing suits)  
Nick: Heyyyyyyyy Sam  
Paul: Um, Aren't you girls kind of cold?  
Kim: Never mind that. I need to talk to you Paul  
Paul: I'm busy here. Can't it wait.  
Kim: It's TiVo. Press the damn pause button  
Paul: But...  
(Kim starts "crying")  
Paul: Ugh. Fine, fine. Let's go into your room  
(Kim and Paul exit)  
Sam: So, Nick. Haven't seen you in a while.  
Nick: Sorry I don't call more often. (puts hand on her leg)  
Sam: It's fine. I know you're busy. I just miss you (start rubbing his chest)  
Nick: I miss you too and I want to be with you more of-  
Sam: Remember the deal. Just casual.  
Nick: Okay. That's... okay. (pulls away)  
Sam: Sure you're okay.  
Nick: Yeah  
(Girl screaming)  
Sam: What the !?  
Nick: KIM!  
(They run in the bedroom)  
Nick: What the hell was that!?  
Paul: Kisang was at the window.  
Nick: WHAT?!  
Kim: Yeah, so, I was changing out of my bathing suit. Paul had his back turned. All of the sudden, I see Kisang's face staring at me.  
Nick: Paul. You and me will see if we can catch that asshole. Put him away for good.  
(They run out)  
(OUTSIDE)  
Paul: There. I see him, running around the corner!  
Nick: Go! Go!  
(Running)  
Nick: You son of a bitch!  
(attempts to tackle him)  
(Kisang manages to kick away)  
Kisang: FUCK YOU GUYS!  
Nick: Get the car! Now! Now!  
(Paul races home)  
(one minute later)  
(Nick jumps in)  
Nick: I think I know where he went.  
Paul: Okay. Call the cops and tell them to meet us at 469 N. California Ave.  
Nick: I'm on it  
(dialing)  
Voice: 911. Please state your emergency.  
Nick: Hi, yes. We are in persuit of Kisang Kim, who is responsible for raping my sister.  
Voice: Do you have his location  
Nick: Yes. It's 469 N. California Ave.  
Voice: We'll dispatch cops to your location.  
Nick: Thanks.  
(hangs up)  
Paul: Here's his house  
Nick: And, that lame ass white car of his.  
Paul: That son of a bitch has no where to run  
(Cops speed in)  
(T. Burns steps out)  
Paul: He's in there  
(T. Burns and three officers race in)  
(Kisang crashes through window)  
Kisang: You'll never take me alive!  
(sees that he's surrounded)  
SHIT!  
T. Burns: Kisang Kim. You're under arrest for the raping of Kimberly Abrams, grand theft auto, drug possession, and prostitution  
Kisang: YOU GUYS ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!  
YOU MOTHER FUCKERS WILL PAY FOR THIS!  
WHEN I GET OUT, YOU NIGGAS BETTA WATCH YO BACKS!!!  
(put into police car)  
(cops speed away)  
Paul: A job well done.  
Nick: That son of a bitch is finally being put away  
Paul: Hopefully for a loooooooooong time.  
Nick: Let's go home and celebrate  
(Get into car and speed away)

NOT OVER!

Next time: Date night! Nick and Sam! Paul and Kim! Kissing! Plus, Kisang meets some allies in jail and begins to plot his revenge!


End file.
